Los enemigos, también alguna vez fueron amigos
by Alesz
Summary: -¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres extranjero?- cuestiono Hermione -Pues no soy extranjero, vengo del Londres mágico- contesto el niño sin darle mucha importancia... -Ten- extendió el rubio la rosa hacia Hermione... -Veras, hay tres tipos de magos- levanto un dedo- el primero son los sangre pura, como yo- aclaro Draco muy orgulloso, sin embargo sin una pizca de arrogancia- ...


_Hola Dramioneras, les traigo otro fic, espero que sea de su agrado, me he tomado toda la tarde escribiéndolo sin mentirle no he hecho nada de tarea jaja, espero que les guste, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo._

**_By. Alesz_**

* * *

**"Los enemigos, también alguna vez fueron amigos"**

_**=Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger=**_

Una chiquilla de 9 años, con cabello alborotado y castaño, estaba sentada en el pasto, recargándose de un árbol del jardín de la casa de los Granger, haciendo lo que más le gustaba: leer.

Hasta que la voz de su padre, la saco del mundo de la literatura.

-Hermione- Grito el señor Granger a su hija desde la sala, al fin de cuentas la casa no era muy grande y se podía escuchar fácilmente.

Hermione recogió su libro, se sacudió el pantalón con la mano libre y salió corriendo, rumbo a la sala, donde había escuchado la voz de su padre.

-Mande- respondió la chiquilla cuando llego hasta donde estaba su padre mirando la televisión.

-Chatis ve por tu abrigo, tu madre quiere que vallamos de compras a Londres- contesto su padre tranquilamente

-Si papi, ya voy- la niña subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, guardo su libro cuidadosamente, saco un abrigo de su armario y bajo, donde sus padres ya la esperaban.

* * *

Un chiquillo de 9 años, con cabello lacio y rubio platino, estaba sentado en el sillón de terciopelo de su gran habitación, leyendo. Hasta que unos toques en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Adelante- respondió el rubio

-Draco, querido, tu padre tiene que hacer unos negocios a Londres Muggle, quiere que lo acompañamos-Dijo su madre, una mujer rubia

-Si mama, en un momento bajo- Contesto Draco, mientras se levantaba del sillon y se dirigía a su armario

-Draco- dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a él, tomando el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos- Escucha, tu sabes que a tu padre no le hace ninguna gracia ir al mundo muggle, quiero que te comportes…-la interrumpio su hijo

-Yo siempre me comporto- replico Draco

-Lo se querido, pero solo son recomendaciones, no quiero que te acerques a ningún muggle ni hables con ellos ¿entendido?- advirtió la mujer rubio

-Entendido- afirmo su hijo, un poco confundido, aun no entendía bien que tenían en contra de los muggles.

* * *

Draco caminaba junto a sus padres, hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una tienda de artículos de cosas muggles, había un gran anuncio donde decía "aquí encontrara de todo, Estéreos, Planchas, Licuadoras…." Se encontraba confundido sin duda no sabía que eran esas cosas que se anunciaban.

-Draco, tu padre y yo entraremos, tú nos esperaras afuera- dijo su madre

-¿pero cómo? ¿Yo también quiero entrar?- menciono el pequeño Malfoy

-No puedes Draco, tu padre no quiere que entres-sentencio Narcissa

-No pueden dejarme solito- replico molesto Draco

-Ya te lo dije Draco y no me hagas volver a repetirlo- menciono su madre ya bastante molesta por la actitud de su hijo

-No quiero que te acerques ni hables con ningún muggle- dijo Lucius, mientras entraba a la tienda seguido de su esposa

Draco no tuvo más remedio que quedarse afuera esperando a sus padres, sin duda estaría muy aburrido…. O eso pensaba.

El niño rubio vio a lo lejos una niña muggle (o al menos el pensaba que era muggle) atravesando la calle, tomada de la mano de su padre, en la otra mano, traía un libro muy grueso, parecía que entrarían a la misma tienda en la que sus padres se encontraban.

* * *

-Herms tu madre y yo entraremos a la tienda a ver el nuevo estéreo y la sala ¿entraras?- pregunto su padre, sabiendo la respuesta, siempre que su pequeña compraba un nuevo libro, aprovechaba todo el tiempo para empezarlo a leer en cuanto antes

-No papi, me quedare afuera, leyendo-contesto la pequeña castaña

-está bien, pero no hables con desconocidos ¿está bien?- advirtió su madre, medio preocupada

-Está bien mami- contesto Hermione

Sus padres entraron a la tienda, ella los observo por un momento, giro la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos grises, el chico pareció amigable, le sonrió divertida y se dispuso a sentarse en la banqueta, abrió su nuevo libro "Los animales no son tontos" en la primera página y comenzó a leer.

Hasta que se vio interrumpida, el niño rubio se había sentado justo a lado de ella.

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el niño rubio, extendiéndole la mano

-Hermione Granger- contesto la niña castaña, estrechando la mano pálida de Draco, después de un par de segundos se soltaron -¿También esperas a tus padres?

-Si

-¿Qué compran?, mis padres un nuevo estéreo y sala de estar- menciono la niña

-En realidad no compran solo vienen a hacer negocios o eso me dijeron- contesto un poco confundido

-Oh ya veo

-Por cierto ¿Qué son los estéreos?

-Me estas pillando ¿verdad?

-No en verdad no sé qué son, de donde vengo no existen eso- la castaña estaba confundida, según ella en todo el mundo habían estéreos, a menos que el viniera de un país lo bastante retrasado, pero no había posibilidad, por cómo se vestía, parecía un porte muy aristocrático, pero decidió contestarle, al fin de cuentas no parecía que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-Los estéreos son una especia de radio, donde puedes escuchar música, aunque ellos tienen unas bocinas más potentes- explico Hermione

-Oh ya veo- contesto el niño repitiendo la frase de la castaña de hace un rato y sonrió divertido

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres extranjero?- cuestiono Hermione

-Pues no soy extranjero, vengo del Londres mágico- contesto el niño sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Esta ves si me estas pillando? Londres Mágico, no te creo- bufo la niña

-En serio te digo la verdad- aclaro el niño

-¿y porque habría un Londres mágico?

-Porque en el viven magos y brujas- explico el rubio

-No puede ser verdad, porque no existen las rujas y magos-replico un poco molesta por la actitud del rubio

-Si los hay Hermione

-Pruébamelo

-Tienes a un mago sangre pura en frente de tus narices-Menciono Draco

-No te creo, tú no eres un mago

-Claro que lo soy- aseguro el Malfoy

-Demuéstramelo- exigió la niña

-Solo observa- sugirió Draco

El rubio cerro los ojos, arrugando la nariz, parecía que se concentraba demasiado, extendió una mano y la cerro muy fuerte, formando un puño, Hermione se hizo para atrás, después de lo que parecieron una eternidad, Draco abrió los ojos y abrió la palma de la mano, dejando ver un rosa blanca, matizada de rosa, muy hermosa.

-Ten- extendió el rubio la rosa hacia Hermione, quien la tomo aun con la boca abierta, sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto aun sorprendida Hermione

-Ya te lo dije, soy un mago

-Entonces si yo puedo hacer algo parecido, ¿también soy una bruja?

-Emmm sí, pero dudo que tu…- se paró en seco al ver que la castaña, hacia lo mismo que él había hecho hace un momento. La niña no tardo mucho, probablemente lo mismo que él, abrió los ojos, seguido de su mano, de la que salió volando una mariposa, negra con verde. Muy hermosa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto un emocionado Rubio

-Supongo que igual que tu- respondió la niña bastante satisfecha

-Oh eso quiere decir que eres una bruja, claro no un sangre pura, ¡pero eres una bruja Herms!- Exclamo emocionado, seguido le planto un abrazo a la castaña, mientras reía

-Eso creo, ¿pero que quieres decir con eso de sangre pura?

-Veras, hay tres tipos de magos- levanto un dedo- el primero son los sangre pura, como yo- aclaro Draco muy orgulloso, sin embargo sin una pizca de arrogancia- Significa que su familia jamás se han mezclado con sangre de muggles- levanto un segundo dedo- en segundo están los mestizos, que sus padres son un mago y un muggle, o los dos magos mestizos- levanto finalmente un tercer dedo- en tercero están los hijos de muggles, significa que sus padres son muggles y generaciones atrás tuvieron un pariente mago, por eso ahora son magos o brujas, como tú- la señalo sonriente

-Oh valla que emocionante, cuéntame más- dijo la castaña más que emocionada

-A los once años recibes una carta para ir al colegio de Hogwarts, donde te seleccionaran una casa, hay 4, yo seré un Slytherin, por supuesto- agrego el niño- también tendrás que tener una varita

-Hay demonios, aún faltan 2 años- exclamo la niña haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso

-No te preocupas, te lo aseguro, pasaran rápido- respondió Draco para darle ánimos- y yo estaré contigo, para enseñarte más cosas- agrego el niño bastante feliz por la idea

-Me parece perfecto, seremos amigos

-Hermione, ya somos amigos- aclaro Draco, Hermione soltó una risita

-Draco- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, era la voz de Lucius Malfoy, en seguida se levantó de la baqueta, le extendió una mano a su amiga Hermione, para ayudarla a levantarse, quien la acepto gustosa, se dirigió a su padre, dispuesto a presentarle a la castaña

-Mira papa, ella es Hermione…- lo interrumpió su padre

-Te dije que no hablaras con Muggles- dijo bastante molesto Lucius, su madre estaba detrás de su esposo, con una mirada reprobatoria

-Pero papa, ella no es muggle ella es bruja- aclaro el niño

-Si es bruja, pero seguramente una asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿o me equivoco?- menciono su padre con una sonrisa cínica en los labios

-No le hable así a mi hija- dijo el padre de Hermione bastante molesto por la situación

-Cállese- Respondió Lucius mirando con desdén al señor Granger- Callese asqueroso muggle

-Deje de llamar así a mi esposo e hija- le grito la señora Granger interponiéndose

Los pequeños Draco y Hermione, estaban bastante asustados por la situación.

-Vámonos Narcissa, no vale la pena discutir con muggles- dijo Lucius, reacomodándose el cabello, tomando por la cintura a su esposa, quien tomo a Draco por el brazo a la fuerza

Los tres Malfoy, se fueron caminando por la calle, mientras los Granger los miraban, dos con enojo y una con tristeza, nunca se imaginó que las cosas terminarían así.

-Hermione, te dije que no hablaras con nadie- reclamo bastante molesta la señora Granger

-Lo siento mama

* * *

Después de la escena, los Granger se fueron a su casa, al llegar la pequeña Hermione, se dirigió a su habitación, corriendo, los señores Granger, pensaron que para leer, pero en realidad, iba a guarda su rosa con bastante cuidado.

Al llegar Lucius, se encerró en el despacho junto con Draco, para darle una lección y platica sobre los muggles y la purificación de la sangre, esa tarde Draco nunca la olvidaría, por dos razones, la primera, porque conoció a su única amiga en la vida, y la segunda porque ese día le quitaron su infancia, revelándole cosas que jamás se habría imaginado.

* * *

Los dos años se habían pasado ya muy rápido, como le había dicho Draco, a su amigo que jamás volvió a ver, tomo asiento en uno de los compartimientos con un compañero llamado Neville, el cual había perdido su rana Trevol, ahora estaba en cada compartimiento preguntando sobre la dichosa rana.

Se dirigió al quinto compartimiento, y lo abrió, pero nunca se imaginó que ahí estaría Draco, el cual ya no era el mismo, estaba acompañado por sus amigos, se puso algo nerviosa al ver que él no tenía señales de que la reconocía.

-¿Han… han visto una rana?, se le perdió a un niño llamado Neville- pregunto la niña, Draco se dirigió con una mirada arrogante, pero cuando la vio cambio esa mirada, al fin de cuentas si la reconoció

-No, no hemos visto ninguna asquerosa rana, así que si nos haces el favor de irte, estaríamos mucho más cómodos- respondió el rubio arrastrando las palabras, pero su mirada era diferente, se disculpaba con ella con la mirada, una mirada penetrante, Hermione solo asintió y se retiró.

El resto del año no fue mucho mejor, después de cada insulto que le tiraba Malfoy, porque ya era Malfoy y no Draco como antes, él le dirigía una mirada de disculpa, o a veces cuando nadie los veía le dirigía una sonrisa tímida, y Hermione podía vivir con ello, porque cada vez que él le dirigía una de esas miradas o sonrisas, o simplemente veía esa rosa que aún tenía guardada en su baúl, que sorprendentemente jamás se marchitaba, sabía que ese Draco que ella conocía a los 9 años, seguía ahí.

Pero todo cambio en segundo año, cuando el por primera vez le llamo Sangre Sucia, pero no venía acompañado por ninguna mirada de disculpa, entonces ella supo que nunca sería lo mismo, que ellos siempre serian enemigos, porque el destino así se los había puesto.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si ellos no fueron ni Malfoy ni Granger, ellos tal vez pudieran ser amigos.

* * *

_Bueno pues como ven mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, claro si creen que me lo merezco, de antemano muchas gracias por leerlo._

**_By. Alesz_**


End file.
